


Pazza idea.

by another_me



Series: "L'amore è il più antico degli assassini. " [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Letters, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_me/pseuds/another_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando l'amore diventa costrizione c'è solo una via d'uscita: la fuga!<br/>"è pazzo di gelosia, il che non può dispiacermi, poiché non conosco miglior nutrimento per l'amore." Così diceva Lady Susan a Mrs Johnson nel romanzo di Jane Austen. <br/>Ma sarà davvero così? La gelosia nutre davvero l'amore o lo fa appassire? <br/>Una piccola Flashfiction ispirata dal testo della canzone "Pazza idea" interpretata da Patty Pravo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pazza idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I personaggi di cui parlo in questa storia, ovviamente, non mi appartengono ma sono della cara e amatissima zia Jo.   
> Anche la canzone non mi appartiene... è tutta di Patty Pravo e di chi ne possiede i diritti.

Uno stupido bar Babbano. Ecco dove mi sono rifugiato. Sono uscito da Grimmauld Place nella speranza di non pensare a te, ma è tutto inutile. Tu sei sempre con me, anche quando vorrei poterti dimenticare per non soffrire così come soffro in questo momento, immaginandoti accanto a me.  
Non riesco a capire come siamo arrivati a questo punto. Solo un anno fa eravamo così innamorati. Cosa ci è successo? Cosa ci ha portato ad essere quello che siamo? Cosa ci ha condotto dove siamo? Cosa mi ha portato in questo bar ad annegare il mio dolore in questo drink annacquato cercando la compagnia di una persona qualunque? Se solo potessi vedermi sono certo che rideresti di me. Di me e di tutte le ridicole scenate di gelosia che ti ho costretto a subire. La mia gelosia che ha rovinato tutto. Ma poi, è stato solo questo? È stata davvero solo la mia gelosia a far appassire il nostro amore? Me lo domando in ogni momento da quella sera. Da quella maledetta sera il tempo si è fermato, o forse no. Non lo so e, onestamente, non mi interessa. Perché dovrebbe? Nulla mi interessa.  
Sono ormai cinque mesi che ho smesso di interessarmi a quello che mi succede e che succede a tutti quelli che mi stanno intorno.  
Da tre mesi, poi, ho sperimentato un modo per non pensare a te, almeno per mezz’ora.  
Esco.  
Vado in un bar, uno qualunque.  
Ordino un drink.  
Un altro.  
Un altro.  
Un altro.  
E quando,  _finalmente_ , non riesco più nemmeno a reggere la testa dritta so che sta per arrivare quel momento.  
Il momento in cui in ognuno di questi scialbi ragazzi che mi circondano vedrò te.  
Il momento in cui le mie lacrime non desteranno la preoccupazione o la pena di nessuno.  
Il momento in cui potrò illudermi che quelle braccia che mi stringono siano le tue. Quelle mani che mi toccano siano le tue. Quella bocca che mi bacia sia la tua.  
Quel momento in cui posso fingere di aver dimenticato le mille scenate che ti ho fatto.  
In cui posso fingere di aver dimenticato l’esasperazione, il dolore e… l’amore che ho letto nei tuoi occhi grigi quando hai chiuso con me.  
Vorrei poter essere forte, Draco.  
Vorrei esserlo per me, per noi!  
So che è colpa mia.  
So che è stata la mia dannata insicurezza a spingerti lontano da me.  
Lo so, ma non posso fare a meno di pensarti, di rimpiangerti.  
Non potrei mai venire da te, perché so che mi perdoneresti. So che mi riprenderesti con te, ma non posso costringerti a sopportare la mia insicurezza, la mia gelosia, la mia ossessione.  
Amore mio… Draco. Vedevo la tua sofferenza, ma non riuscivo a smettere di ferirti.  
Perdonami se puoi.


End file.
